Fated Love
by Parisa01
Summary: Two friends fall into the real world; Kingdom Hearts. Both are separated, one meets the chosen Key bearer whilst the other meets the boy who gave himself to darkness. It should have been vice versa. But it was fated for them to fall in love. Will they meet again? Or will misunderstandings, hatred, jealousy and darkness blind them? RikuXOC SoraXOC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own KH, only my two OC's Renata and Aimee. They both have their roles in the story, but Renata is the more dominant OC. This is a RikuXOC and SoraXOC story.

* * *

_Summary: _

_The real universe was never real at all. When midnight struck the clock everything changed and their world failed to exist because it never existed in the first place. Only two survived, two girls, two friends. They both fell into Traverse Town but at different times. One girl will meet Sora and the other will meet Riku, but will their fates be the same? Will they meet again? Or will misunderstandings, hatred, jealousy and darkness drift them apart?_

* * *

Name: Renata (Reborn/Rebirth in Latin and Italian A/N: There's a reason why her name means that)

Age: 15

Height: 4ft 10in

Nickname: Ren

Appearance: Bright violet bob cut hair up to her collarbone, pale apricot coloured skin, and turquoise almond shaped eyes, long eyelashes, rosy lips, dimples and beauty spot on her left side upper cheek (on her cheekbone). Slim and lean body.

Usual attire of clothes: Cream collar top long sleeved (black collar and cuffs); royal blue skater skirt, natural coloured tights and glossy black ankle combat boots.

Personality: Sweet, intelligent, caring, bright, innocent, naïve, stubborn, scared, short tempered and easily irritated.

Information: Ended up in another dimension (fake universe) without any memories at the age of 6. She came from a world that was once a glorious kingdom known as a capital of light throughout the worlds. But then it was invaded by Heartless and she ended up on a small island. But then she and her friend Aimee were transported into the fake universe. That very universe was created for a reason to keep both girls safe, especially Renata.

* * *

Name: Aimee (Beloved in French)

Age: 14

Height: 5ft 3in

Nickname: Mimi

Appearance: Straight blonde hair up to her mid back, porcelain skin, amber orange eyes and peachy pink coloured lips. Chubby cheeks but slim.

Usual attire of clothes: Red vest top, black suspenders, black shorts, stockings and red and black trainers.

Personality: Outspoken, bubbly, happy, childish, short tempered, arrogant, and very envious sometimes.

Information: Ended up in another dimension (fake universe) without any memories at the age of 5. She originally came from a glorious kingdom known as a capital of light throughout the worlds. She's the granddaughter of someone who was very wise and powerful in that world. But at the age of 3, she was sent to a small island for her safety because of her status. She befriended Renata and at the age of 5 she and her was sent to the fake universe.

* * *

_**Fated love**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Renata: _

She held onto her PS3 controller and was watching the cutscene where Riku was on the ground in Hollow Bastion. She completed most of the games, Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories, 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts 2 in that specific order. Now Renata was playing Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix. She knew everything that was going on.

But as Renata watched cutscenes from the game she felt like so many things were so familiar, for example, Destiny Islands, Radiant Garden and especially…Riku.

There was something about the silver haired teen that made her feel as if she's known him a long time ago.

"Riku…" The purple haired girl mumbled as she frowned. As the cutscene came to an end she sighed and proceeded to Traverse Town again.

"Sure is spooky." Goofy said and suddenly the clock struck midnight and the bell rang. Renata jumped at this and felt her heart beat faster. Then she realised it was only the clock.

"Now _**that**_ was sure spooky." She said to herself with a smile.

But then something didn't feel right. The turquoise eyed teen paused her game and stood up. Renata placed the PS3 controller down and stood up from her bed. She was making her way towards her window. Every step she took made her heart beat faster and breathe quicker. Renata got to the window and gripped onto the red velvet curtain. She pulled it open and stared outside.

Her turquoise eyes widened, her pale face turned even paler and she gasped. She took a step back and her eyes filled with tear. In a second the tears fell down her cheeks and her breathing came out shaky…

* * *

_Aimee:_

She was engrossed in her sketchbook, colouring and drawing. The blonde haired girl was drawing something from her heart and memory; this was what she loved to do. She looked at it and smiled at her work. But then she realised something, the boy she drew was Sora. He was in nearly all her dreams and he seemed so very familiar to her.

Aimee touched the drawing with pink cheeks and blinked. "Sora…" She trailed off.

Suddenly the light flickered and Aimee looked up. She stared blankly at the light and smirked to herself.

"Pfft, a little darkness doesn't scare me." She stated but then she felt like something wasn't right. She placed her drawing onto the ground and got up from her bed. Aimee smoothed out her clothes.

She pulled her curtains and shrieked.

"W-what's g-g-going on?" Aimee stammered as she watched everything glowing and melting, her garden, the houses and everything else outside.

"No, this can't be happening, what's going on?" She asked with tears brimming in her eyes. She looked everywhere and thought about all the great memories she had here. "Wait…Renata!" Aimee exclaimed. She stepped back and her back was supposed to hit the wall. Everything in the room faded away and suddenly she fell back into a portal. She screamed and it echoed into an abyss.

* * *

_Renata: _

"Mom, Dad!" She called out for her adoptive parents and opened the door. She shrieked when she saw that the wall and the pictures on it where melting and disappearing. Renata slammed the door and locked it. There was a sudden shake and she screamed. The violet haired girl had tears brimming in her turquoise eyes.

She fell onto the table and grabbed onto her phone. Renata dialled the number for the police but it was unknown. "What, no?!" Tears fell down her cheeks and she sniffed. Then she thought about her best friend, Aimee. She dialled her number and it rung. The turquoise eyed waited but then her friend never picked up. The phone melted and disappeared into nothing.

Renata stood in the middle of her room and she looked around as everything disappeared. "What's going on?" She cried and saw everything fading, her TV, games, bed, pictures etc. But then she realised her necklace, the only thing she had left from her past.

She grabbed onto her necklace which glowed and wore it around her neck. The necklace had a heart shaped pendant like Kingdom Hearts. Suddenly the floor illuminated brightly like the sun. Renata covered her vision with her arms and closed her turquoise eyes…

* * *

_Traverse Town…_

"I'm Donald Duck!" Donald said.

"The name's Goofy!"

"I'm Sora!" The brown haired boy cheered.

Suddenly they heard loud and high pitched screaming from the sky. They looked up at the sky to see a girl with blonde hair falling down from the sky. She was getting closer and closer until she fell onto the ground.

She (finally) stopped screaming and groaned with pain; she fell on her back. "Ouch!" She squeaked.

"Hey, you okay?" Sora asked.

'That voice, it sounds so familiar…' Aimee thought and he helped her sit upright. She twisted her face with pain and growled.

"Why is it always me?" She asked and felt someone rub their hand on her back.

"You had a bad fall back there." She turned to him and her amber eyes widened slightly. Her cheeks turned light pink as she gulped; Sora he was right in front of her. She blinked, now that he was in front of her, he was so familiar to her.

"Uh…hello, are you there?" She blinked again and snapped out of daze.

"Oh, heh, uh sorry 'bout that." Aimee apologised whilst scratching the back of her head.

"Where did you come from?" Aerith asked and the blonde haired girl turned to her with a curious and innocent face.

"A world that was disappeared." She answered.

"By darkness? Did the Heartless invade it?" Leon asked and she looked at him. Slowly she shook her head.

"Nuh-uh, there were no Heartless. There was this storm, everything was melting and disappearing…" Aimee looked down with a frown. Sora's heart poured out for her and he felt sympathy. He placed his hand onto her shoulder and kneeled down next to her.

"Hey, I'm lost too. I'm in the same position as you're in, so don't worry." She smiled softly at him and gasped when she realised something.

"Wait, have you guys seen this girl? She's got purple hair, blue eyes, she's 15, but don't be fooled by her age 'cuz she's really short!" They all blinked at this and shook their heads.

"The only girl who's really short I've see is you. What are you a 14 year-old?" Leon asked and she growled at this.

"For your kind information, I _**AM**_ 14 years-old thank you very much." She replied.

"….." The brown haired man didn't say anything and Aimee smirked at this.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She mumbled. But then her smirk turned into a frown. Her best friend wasn't there, what if she too faded away? A tear fell down her cheek and she felt something warm on her cheek. She looked up at who touched her cheek.

Sora wiped her tear away and she stared into those sapphire blue eyes. He too stared into her sparkling amber eyes as they glimmered with tears.

"Don't worry; I've lost my friends too. Come with us, we'll find our friends together." He said.

"R-really?" Sora smiled and nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"Wait, no, no, no! She can't come with us!" Donald exclaimed.

"Hey, what's wrong with her coming with us? I want her to come." She blushed and averted her eyes at what Sora said.

"Aw, come on Donald! She seems like a nice person." Goofy said and Aimee smiled at him.

"No!" Donald countered back and Aimee crossed her arms.

"If me and Goofy agree then that's two votes that she'll come with us!" Sora said.

"Ah phooey." Donald grumbled and glared at Aimee. The blonde haired girl stuck her tongue at him. He quaked at this, jumped and pointed at her. They all turned to her. She tilted her head to the side as her orange eyes twinkled and she pouted adorably look so innocent. Aimee blinked and Sora's turned pink.

'She's…so cute!'

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing." Sora said and held his hand out for her. She stared at his moment for a moment and took it. He pulled her up and she dusted off her shorts.

"I'm Goofy and that's Donald." She smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you Goofy and you too Donald." Without anyone looking she stuck her tongue at him too.

"My name's Sora, what's yours?" The amber eyed girl looked up at him and grinned at him.

"My name is Aimee." Aimee said.

"That's a nice name." She giggled at this.

"It's not so special but thanks anyways." She said but then her cheeks turned pink. "Um, Sora you can let go of my hand now." She mumbled sheepishly and he let go. He scratched the back of his head whilst blushing.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that!" He laughed nervously and she laughed too. They started laughing together. Donald and Goofy watched them. Goofy elbowed his friend and they snickered.

* * *

_Keyblade Graveyard: _

Renata opened her eyes and looked around her. She was in a strange place which was made up of unending badlands. She stood on a pillar of rock. She looked down to see these things which seemed like weapons which covered a crossroad. "Where am I?" The purple haired girl asked.

"This land was scarred by the battles of the Keyblade War." A voice spoke. "The crossroads are covered in the Keyblades of the wielders who fell during the Keyblade War. Right where you are standing was where Master Xehanort created a pillar of rock. He also summoned Kingdom Hearts."

Renata looked up and her necklace started glowing and sparkling.

"Within you lies an extremely great amount of power. You are the only one to be born to have a Keyblade, born under Kingdom Hearts itself. You are stronger than you think; you must unlock the power within. Child, it is time for you to start your journey."

A door appeared in front of her and she stared at it with determination. She looked down at her hand and squeezed. "Don't be afraid." The voice told her and she walked through the door.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! This whole chapter is going to be with Renata and Riku.

* * *

_**Fated Love**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Renata: _

"_Light exists to fight darkness. Light and darkness go hand in hand. It should be perfectly balanced. Renata, remember this; when there may be darkness around you, hold onto the light. You may fall into darkness, but your heart will guide the way. Renata, when you are weak, not just the light but the darkness will be your strength as well. Follow your heart, no matter what."_

A female's voice said in Renata's head. Her eyes opened and she rubbed her eyes. 'That voice sounded like a woman. Who…was she?' The purpled haired teen thought. She got onto her feet and looked around.

"W-where am I?" She asked and walked up to the edge of the rock she was standing on. She looked at a towering Castle. 'There's this strong presence that I feel about this place. That Castle I think I've been in there before, but when?' She thought.

Suddenly someone touched Renata's shoulder and she jumped shocked. She turned around stepped back and lost balance. "Woah!" The silver haired boy with cyan eyes held onto her hand. Her fingers slipped out of his grip and she fell back.

The boy's eyes widened at this and his heart stopped. But then, thankfully Renata held onto the rock's edge. She looked down and gasped. Tears started falling down her cheeks and her breathing became uneven and short. She kept her eyes tightly shut.

"Help!" She screamed and the silver haired teen kneeled onto the ground.

"You need to let go with one arm." He said.

"I can't! I'll fall down!" She cried with fear.

"You won't, just trust me on this. I'll help you up, don't worry." She opened her eyes and stared at him; it was Riku. He gazed into her turquoise eyes and the wind made her bright violet hair dance in the wind. He felt like he's known her in the past.

Renata let go of one arm and Riku held onto her hand. "Good, now let go of with the other arm, I'll hold onto you." Her eyes widened and she looked at him with a shocked look as if he's crazy. She shook her head vigorously with more tears escaping her eyes.

"But…" She trailed off.

"You can do it! I won't let go of you, I promise!" She blinked and nodded. Slowly, she let go and immediately he wrapped his strong arms around her torso. He pulled her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Renata held onto him tightly and buried her face into her chest. Riku looked down at her and she was trembling with fear as she sobbed quietly.

The silver haired teen hugged her back and comforted her by whispering into her ear. "You're going to be okay…"

After a few minutes, she pulled away from him and looked up at him.

"I don't know how to thank you." She said but he shook his head at this.

"Don't worry about it. Just…" He wiped her tears away and she blushed at this. "…stop crying, okay?" She smiled at him.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"So are you lost too?" Riku asked and she frowned.

"Yeah, the world that I was living in melted and everything disappeared. It was like it never existed." She mumbled and sighed. "I don't know what to do." Riku placed his hand onto her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm in the same position, but my world was…" He gulped. "…It was shrouded by darkness." He muttered and she looked up into his eyes.

"Can I stay with you? I don't have anyone, and I don't know where my best friend is." He smiled at her.

"You can. My name is Riku. What's your name?" Riku asked curiously.

"My name is Renata." She grinned at him. He smiled at this and rusted her hair.

"You're a cute kid." He said and her grin dropped. Her eyebrows furrowed together and growled quietly at this.

"I am _**not**_ a kid. I'm 15 years old." She said and he raised an eyebrow at this with his signature smirk.

"Oh, really?" He asked and she crossed her arms.

"Now why would I lie about my age?" He stood up and held out his hand for her. Renata took his hand and Riku pulled her up.

"Well, you're pretty short for a 15 year-old." The cyan eyed teen stated and her eyebrow twitched at this.

"For your information, there isn't a specific average height for any age. The reason being is that we all have different DNA and no one is the same." He blinked at this very shocked at the amount of knowledge this girl knew. The turquoise eyed teen giggled at this.

"What are you laughing at?" Riku asked.

"First you thought I was a little kid. Then, you seriously thought I was stupid. Hey I may be short but I got brains, I ensure you that!" She said and he smirked again.

"You're a smart kid." Riku poked her forehead and she went red at this.

"I am not a kid!" She countered back.

"Alright, I'll just call you shorty then." He mumbled and Renata pouted at this.

"Fine, skyscraper." The cyan eyed boy blinked and turned his head at her. She placed her hand onto her hip. "What? Just because you gave me a nickname, doesn't mean I can't give you a nickname." She said in a cute tone of voice and pinched his cheeks.

The purple haired girl laughed and he stared at her with wide eyes and red cheeks. Her looks, her personality, her laugh, it was cute but beautiful. Riku smiled at her and nodded.

"We should start looking around." She nodded at this but then turned around.

"But how do we get onto those rocks if they're floating?" She asked curiously and Riku pointed at a bubble floating.

"Those bubbles of course." Her eyes widened and looked at him.

"Bubbles, what if they burst?!" She shouted.

"Scared of heights much?" Riku asked casually.

"What do you think?" Renata asked rhetorically and he nodded.

"Close your eyes and don't open them." She hesitated at this and sighed in defeat. She covered her eyes like she was going to play hide and seek.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Riku replied and wrapped his arms around her with tight grip. He jumped into a bubble and she squealed.

"EEEEEEEEP!" Renata wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck. The silver haired teen smiled softly at this and placed his hand on her head with his other arm wrapped around her waist.

They got onto the first rock and Riku whispered into her ear. She felt his hot breath against her ear and she felt her heart stop.

"Open your eyes." He whispered and she punched his head.

"Don't whisper! That scared me!" Renata screamed and he sweat dropped at this with a nervous chuckle. She opened her eyes and looked around. They were standing on the floating rock. "It worked…" The purple haired teen trailed off.

"Ready to get on the next rock?" Riku questioned and she smiled.

"Uh…no." She said nervously.

"You don't really have a choice." He said and she sighed.

"Aw." She frowned.

"Come on, we'll get through this together." Riku smiled at her and she looked at him. She smiled at with pink cheeks.

'He's so sweet.' She thought and they did the same thing by jumping onto the floating rocks.

* * *

They finally got to the Castle Gates. She pulled away from him and jumped with joy.

"Riku, you did it!" Renata cheered and he smiled dreamily at her.

"No, _**we**_ did it." She smiled at him, jumped onto him and hugged him. He was taken back at this but nonetheless he hugged her back.

After a moment, the turquoise eyed girl realised what she did. Instantly, she pulled away from him and scratched the back of her head with red cheeks.

"Uh, sorry about that…" She apologised meekly.

"You don't have to apologise." Riku mumbled and she looked up into his eyes. They stared into each other's eyes and the purple haired girl turned around.

"Well, we should better get going then." She said and started to walk whilst Riku followed.

Suddenly, Renata felt this odd and dark aura around them. She gulped and felt her heart beat faster. The turquoise eyed teen stopped walking and stood still. Riku stopped next to her and looked at her.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop walking?" Her eyebrows furrowed together and she looked at him.

"Riku…"

Before Renata could continue these monsters appeared. They were small and were ink black in colour with antennae, claws and bright yellow beady eyes. The monsters were coming out from the ground and more and more were appearing.

"What are they?!" Riku asked.

"Heartless!" Renata exclaimed and one of the Heartless jumped onto her. She reacted quickly and swiftly by jumping back. Another Heartless jumped onto her back and she shrieked. "Get off me!" The purple haired 15 year-old managed to pull it off her back.

Renata looked around; she was surrounded by Heartless with no weapon. Riku's eyes widened and he grinded his teeth. The turquoise eyed girl stepped back but noticed that the Heartless behind got closer to her. She didn't know what to do; Renata had absolutely no weapon at all, no keyblade and not even a wooden sword!

The Heartless were getting ready to jump onto her and she held out her arms defending herself whilst keeping her eyes shut. She was ready to expect the worse. But then, nothing came. Renata opened her turquoise eyes and gasped.

Riku was standing in front of her with his arms wide open defending her.

"You're not going to hurt her. You're gonna have to get through me first!" He yelled and she smiled at this with a tear falling down her cheek. No one's ever defended her like that; no one.

The silver haired teen turned his head to the side and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Renata, if anything happens to you, I want you to run away as fast as you can." He stated and she shook her head.

"No! I won't leave you alone. I won't let you get hurt!" She said stubbornly and stood next to him. "I'll always be by your side, Riku." Renata mumbled and he stared into her eyes.

'She's not like any girl I've met before. There's something about Renata that makes her different from anyone else.' Riku thought.

The Heartless jumped onto them and Riku pulled Renata into his strong arms and her necklace started to glow…

* * *

Ooooh, what will happen next? Who will save them? Please review and thanks for reading! :D

~Parisa01


End file.
